mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Vincent Alo
Vincent "Jimmy Blue Eyes" Alo (May 26, 1904 – March 9, 2001) was a New York mobster and member of the Genovese crime family who set up casino operations with mob associate Meyer Lansky in Florida and Cuba. Early years Born in Harlem, New York, Alo started working on Wall Street at age 14. As a young man, Alo was convicted of armed robbery and sent to state prison (either at Sing Sing or Dannemora state prisons). In 1926, Alo became a made man, or full member, of Giuseppe Masseria's powerful New York gang. Named a caporegime of the old Joe Adonis crew, Alo oversaw clubs, speakeasys, and illegal gambling in Brooklyn. Alo's Harlem-based crew consisted of Nicholas (Nicky Blanche) Belandi, not to be confused with Nicholas Blanda, Lawrence (Larry Black) Centore, Francesco (Frank Casino) Cucola, Aniello Ercole, Frank (Frank Gallucci)Galluccio, Angelo Iandosco, August (Jerry) Lasetta, Gaetano Martino, Aldo Duzzaratti, the father and sons team, Thomas Milo Sr., Louis Milo and Sabato "Bo" Milo, Rocco Perrotta, James Picarelli, Louis Phadu, Rudolph (Rudy) Prisco, Nicholas (Cockeyed Nick) Baterni, Batisto (Bart) Salvo, George Smurra, Gaetano Somma. Partnership with Meyer Lansky In 1929, Charles Luciano, one of Masseria's lieutenants introduced Alo to Meyer Lansky. An old friend of Luciano's, Lansky was a valuable money-maker for Masseria's organization and Luciano wanted Alo to guard him. However, Luciano may have wanted Alo to also monitor Lansky (a claim reinforced in Vincent Teresa's My Life In the Mafia and The Last Mafioso by Ovid Demaris). Both Lansky and Alo were introverted, bookish men who wanted to become legitimate businessmen. The two mobsters quickly became friends. When Alo first met Lansky, Alo was involved in a setting up a casino in the town of Hallendale, Florida (now called Hallandale Beach). Immediately realizing that Alo would be perfect for this venture, Meyer invited him to become a partner. When Lansky and Alo arrived in Florida, they immediately started making contributions to local fraternal organizations and secret payments to politicians and law enforcement. When they opened their first casino in Hallendale, Alo and Lansky faced no government or public opposition. Business was so good in the first casino that Alo and Lansky soon opened a second one in Hallendale. This cooperative relationship between the town and the mob would continue uninterrupted until 1947. As the town's economy became more diversified, public embarrassment about the illegal gambling increased. At that point, Alo and Lansky closed their two Hallandale casinos and started planning for casinos in Cuba. Alo was also very active in Las Vegas. He was a partner with Moe Dalitz and Lansky in Wilbur Clark's Desert Inn. In 1985, after Lansky's death, Wilbur Clark introduced Alo as his "uncle" ("Gumba") or protector, and said that they could arrange certain benefits for businesses that needed help in Las Vegas. He continued his reading habits until he death and often talked about the books that he and his friends were reading in their book club in Hollywood, FL. Later years In 1970, Alo was convicted of obstructing justice. Robert M. Morgenthau, U.S. District Attorney for the Southern District of New York, stated that "Alo is one of the most significant organized crime figures in the United States. He is closely associated with Meyer Lansky of Miami, who is at the apex of organized crime." Alo was described as being charming and intelligent, well liked by his associates. He retired in the mid 1970s and his crew was taken over by Matthew Ianniello. On March 9, 2001, Alo died of natural causes in Florida at age 96. His remains were interred in Woodlawn Cemetery in the Bronx. In popular culture The character Johnny Ola, portrayed by Dominic Chianese, in the film The Godfather Part II(1974) is based on Alo. He also knew many famous celebrities like Marilyn Monroe and Frank Sinatra. It is believed that Alo got his nickname, "Jimmy Blue Eyes", after a fight with Frank Sinatra. It comes off the term getting black and blue eyes during a fight. The fight was over a watch and Alo walked away with it on his wrist.Category:Genovese Crime FamilyCategory:Genovese CaposCategory:Florida MobstersCategory:List of Mobsters who Retired